Forgive But Don't Forget
by Reftect
Summary: ****May Contain Spoilers to Original Manga***** Nanami just found out that her life is ending a lot sooner then she planned, without wanting to burden her friends with her death she makes rash decisions that may hurt more then help. This will be a ongoing series! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Nanami walked up the stairs to the shrine thinking about her life, she new in her heart that even though she only had a few months left to live she had lived her life fully and as happily as possible. She got to meet and be with the love of her life though briefly, it was enough for her and she was genuinely happy. She also had the greatest friends that anyone could ask for but, the thought of telling everyone that she was going to die soon was the hardest part. It would break everyone heart and Tomoe would think that everyone he loved was fated to die before him.

"Tomoe..." Nanami sighed as tear ran down her face.

When the shrine finally came into view she paused at the gates and leaned against the pillar. She started to feel dizzy and was finding it hard to catch her breath. She tried to take a deep breathe to calm down when she fell to her knees in a coughing fit. It didn't last very long but the burning pain in her chest caused her eyes to water as she waited for it end. She knew then that her time was shorter then she had thought.

"I can't do this to my friends... to Tomoe..." She thought to herself fighting back tears. If ever in her life this is when she wanted to be strong and be able to take care of herself. She didn't want her friends and family to have to worry about her and grieve when her days finally came to a end. She wanted nothing more than for everyone to be happy and for that to happen she knew what she had to do. Using most of her strength she pulled herself up off the ground and walked into her home.

"Nanami! Your home!"Mizuki said jumping up and running to to her like a puppy.

"Sorry I took so long" she said back with a forced smile"

"You weren't gone for very long what happened?" He said

"I got a message on the way that Tomoe has already returned to his normal self and that they were heading back tomorrow! Nanami said trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Oh well that's good I guess" he said sounding disappointed. He had hoped that Tomoe would stay a fox longer but he new that was wishful thinking. "Well I made you dinner so go get washed up"

Nanami nodded with a smile and walked to the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror for a long while, she didn't look sick but maybe a little pale. She thought that when this time came in her life that she would be old and wrinkled but content with that fact that her life was ending and that she had lived it to the fullest, but that would not be the case. She quickly wiped her tears away and opened up her bag, after searching for a few seconds she found her blank talismans and a notebook and began writing.

"I'm so sorry Mizuki"

She was already weak and she knew that making a talisman wouldn't do her any good but she found that she didn't have a choice. She walked out of the bathroom leaning against the wall so that she could at least hold herself up and found Mizuki watching his favorite soap reruns while he waited for Nanami. She watched him for a moment thinking about all the time she had spent with him and how great a friend he had been all this time. As she pushed herself off the wall she slowly walked over to Mizuki and sat down next to him. He looked at her and saw that sadness that was in her eyes as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Nanami is something wrong?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

Nanami turned to face him with a sad smile on her face.

"You have been one of my best friends you know that Mizuki" She stared back at the tv knowing that if she looked at his face she wouldn't be able to hold back her tears.

"Nanami... Did something happen while you were gone?" He said with a confused expression, though he knew nanami loved him as a friend she never acted this way towards him. "Something must be wrong" He thought to himself.

"Mizuki can you make a promise for me?" He nodded slowly as he watched her eyes tremble. "Promise you will forgive me for everything" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "And i know you guys don't get along so well, but do you think you could look after Tomoe for me" As the last words rolled off her tongue Mizuki new what was happening.

"Your leaving... " He whispered. Before he could do or say anything Nanami embraced him in a hug as tight as she could.

"I'm so sorry Mizuki" She said in his ear and she put her talisman on his back.

" _Deep Sleep_ "

"Nana...mi..."

She pulled away as Mizuki said her name one last time before falling asleep on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Tears stung her eyes as she watched Mizuki lay there asleep, she knew it was the only way she would be able to leave without him trying to stop her. He looked peaceful as she swept the bangs out from over his eyes and kissed him gently on his forehead.

"Goodbye Mizuki"

Nanami pulled out another talisman that had air written on it and stuck it on her shirt. She couldn't have the willow wisps finding her and telling Tomoe and Mikage. She quickly got up and walked to her bedroom threw her bag down and started packing all the things she though she would need for the end of her life. Mostly just clothes and a few things to remind her of old home. She wouldn't need her makeup or school stuff so she left it as it was. When she had finally finished she pulled a letter out of her bag and walked out of her room, looking down the hallway she could see Mizuki still asleep on the table and walked the opposite way down to Tomoe's room. She stood there staring at his door for a long while, before finally opening it. His sweet aroma washed over her as she entered his room for the last time. She hesitated briefly before placing the letter on his pillow and left.

She was glad that Tomoe wasn't around for she knew she wouldn't have been able to pull this off if he had been. Though she was sad she knew that this was the best thing she could do for her friends and she hoped that they would continue to live out there lives happily even without her. When she got to the shrine gates she stopped and held her head low, tears rolled down her face and she wept silently. Thinking back to all the good memories she had shared with everyone here she smiled wiped them away before looking back to at the shrine.

"Goodbye everyone"

And she left never looking back.

Tomoe walked up the the shrine and sat on the porch glad to be home and back in his original body. Mikage had told him to return to the shrine as soon as everything was back to normal, but wasn't surprised when he actually left in the middle of the night. Tomoe was stubborn and wanted to see Nanami since he had been distance while he was in his fox form. Thought he knew that it was still to early to wake her up so he decided he would just check on he walked inside the house he saw Mizuki sleeping on the table.

"Stupid snake" he sighed and walked over to him "Hey, Mizuki wake up and go sleep in your own room" to his surprise Mizuki didn't even flinch, Tomoe started getting angry and kicked Mizuki. He fell over on the floor with a thump and still didn't wake up.

"Hey, Mizu..." He started to yell when he saw the talisman on his back. "Deep sleep" he read to himself, he instantly recognized Nanami's handwriting "why would Nanami's talisman be on him" he thought as he quickly ripped it off of the snake. Mizuki's eyes opened and he pushed his body up off the floor, after looking around for a few moments he looked at Tomoe.

"Nanami is gone" he said with a emotionless voice

Tomoe's eye widened as he processed Mizuki's words. With no delay he darted to Nanami's room and threw the open the door. Everything looked in place until and he walked to her dresser and pulled open the drawer, all her clothes were gone.

"Nanami..."

He started searching the rest of the house though he knew that she wasn't there. As he walked back into the living room Mizuki was still standing there looking distraught. Tomoe knew that it was hard for Mizuki knowing that he basically failed at being a familiar in the time it was needed most, he had let there Lady leave with out a trace and there was nothing that he could of done to stop it.

"How could you let her leave? Your her familiar your supposed to protect her and you just let her leave!" Tomoe screamed at him before walking out to the courtyard. He furiously threw out his fox fire "Find Nanami" he yelled at them and they took off in every direction. He made one more to ride on for himself as he began looking for Nanami.

"Where am I going to go" Nanami thought to herself. As she went down the street people walked right past her as if she was invisible. She was glad that she could still muster up the strength to make her last talisman work. "I should just leave this town" She knew that Tomoe would search for her at all the train stations and airports so she just decided to walk wherever her feet could take her. It's not like it mattered where she went she just wanted to be alone.

As she walked through the park she sat down on the bench and stared into the darkness. She always came her when she was upset, it was the place she went to when she lost her old house and then met Mikage, it was a place where she could just be by herself and have no one bother her. She signed as her sadness swept over her like a blanket, she took a deep breathe to keep the tears from flowing but when the cold air hit her lungs she started having a coughing fit.

She fell forward on her hands and knees and she continued to cough, her eyes teared up as the pain rose inside of her chest. She was having a hard time getting a breathe in as her lungs closed up and with one final cough it ended. Her eyes watered and the pain receded into nothingness as she opened her eyes to see her talisman on the ground with drops if blood splattered on it.

"Nanami..."

Nanami quickly looked up and saw Tomoe standing a few feet in front of her. His eyes were wide as he stared at her. Without saying another word he ran to her side. "Don't touch me" she cried as tears streamed down her face now. She couldn't believe that she had gone through all of that to just get found by Tomoe. She hoped that she was strong enough for her word to become binding but it failed. Tomoe was already next to her and was picking her up. He nuzzled his face into her neck and she felt happy for a brief moment but soon realized that this couldn't happen.

"Why are you trying to leave" he asked still holding his face against hers. Nanami's stayed silent and enjoyed the last moments she would share with her beloved Tomoe. "Your sick Nanami, we need to get you home"

"No Tomoe, put me down" she struggled in his arms until he sat her down on the bench. She couldn't look at him but she new that he was staring at her.

"I love you Nanami" he knelt down In front of her so he could see her beautiful face "Please let's go home" She stood up as quickly as her body would let her and started walking away from him when he grabbed her wrist. She stopped still not being able to look him in the face but before she could comprehended what had he had pulled her into his embrace and kissed her as passionately as he could. When they finally departed there lips from each other Tomoe started into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't shut me out Nanami tell me what's going on with you" he said with a worried look on his face.

"I can't tell you Tomoe, I don't have the strength to" she said fighting back the tears. "Please forgive me Tomoe" he wanted to continue holding onto Nanami but she slowly backed away from him once more and looked at the ground. She took a deep breathe and gained all her power to say that one thing she knew would break his heart "Go home and don't look for me"

"Nanami, no!" Tomoe grabbed her wrist but it was to late and he was thrown back by a burst of light. Her sacred word binding had worked that time and her heart broke as well. "I will always love you" she whispered to him. He fought her binding as hard as he could and desperately tried to reach for her but he knew it would never work.

"Nanami don't do this please! Just tell me what's happening" he screamed in a hurt voice. He couldn't control his body as it made a fox fire for him to ride on. He jumped on it as it quickly rose into the sky. Nanami cried as she watched Tomoe leave, but she knew that this is what was best for him.


End file.
